


catch me

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Athletes, Ball-gag, Blood, Boxer Minho, D/s elements and undertones, Dom/Top drop, Dom/sub Undertones, Dressing wounds, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Prep, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough handling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Wounds, boxing terms, brief use of enema, chan shows minho how to punch properly, consensual scene, dildo handled whip, its softer than it seems, knowledge of anatomy, messy sex, past trainer chan, proper aftercare, sixty nine but it's rimjobs, spitting, using him as a consensual boxing bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: minho is a boxer, chan used to be his trainer: a night where chan teaches minho how to land his punches better.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	catch me

**Author's Note:**

> i have used the tag of 'graphic violence' as there is a flashback scene of a fight minho has had as a boxer where the actions are described and so are injuries. there is also a scene in which a risk aware consensual kink takes place. please do not read if this is something you are not comfortable with. everything is appropriately tagged for your comfort and safety!
> 
> here is the [pinterest board!](https://www.pinterest.nz/hyunchans00/catch-me)

Chan remembers meeting Minho like it was just yesterday. How could he ever forget the way he walked into the boxing studio, nervous as all hell, stumbling over his words as he explained why he wanted to get into the sport. Chan met him as his trainer before Minho moved out of amateur ranks and started fighting at bigger arenas and competitions.

_"Hand wraps are crucial," Chan told the class of ten._

_"It protects your joints and all those small bones, muscles, and tendons from getting seriously damaged. Think of it as a cushion from the gloves," he told them._

Minho had aced the intricate detail that went into correctly using the wraps in one go.

An utter natural.

Chan had taken a liking to the young man - to the dedication he had for the sport. Chan found out he was only a year younger than him shortly after he had begun to train him one on one upon the younger's request. A few years later and the friendship they had built blossomed into something more, resulting in the two being in a committed relationship while sharing an apartment with Minho's three cats.

What Chan had come to learn though, was that Minho's dedication was also troubling at times. On multiple occasions, the boxer had taken it too far, whether it be from training too hard or purposefully punishing himself for not doing good enough. It was scary when Minho lost a fight - he was unpredictable and Chan could never think straight, could never think of anything aside from Minho's safety. To say he was self-destructive was an understatement. It was the only thing Minho had ever known, and to break such habits... Well, Chan felt like he'd never break the wall that he had up, to let him in and help him for once.

That's why when he saw the listing for the boxing bag, he bought it without thinking twice. It was white, with silk ribbons - it definitely fit his boyfriend's aesthetic. Minho had made it a habit to own only the prettiest of gloves. He did it on purpose - because too many boxers have judged him when he puts them on, thinking he has absolutely no strength. They’d snicker at him as he entered the ring, some would even go as far as to verbally belittle him. It made it so much more satisfying when Minho showed them his strength, resulting in many knockouts in his career so far. His physique was polished - with muscles so prominent that Chan felt inclined to lick them whenever Minho came in the room without a shirt on.

More so, Chan was always _proud_ when Minho showed them what he is - the talented, strong, and relentless boxer he had become.

He was no longer his trainer. After Minho had moved up the ranks and out of Chan’s training grade, Minho started to ignore his professional advice on purpose. It got under Chan's skin - that he thought so little of his safety and health sometimes when boxing itself is a form of _discipline_. The last fight he had attended was a disaster and the amount of time Minho spent in the gym post-fight despite being significantly injured was the worst he had ever seen.

_Minho’s face was bloodied, knuckles throbbing, abdomen searing with pain much like fire. His opponent circled him in the ring, a smug grin on his face. Minho had barely landed a sufficient blow, only able to rely on dodging his opponent's punches to extend the fight time, to get at least one fatal blow in between his probably long overdue beating in the ring. He knew Chan was watching intently from the sidelines, probably wishing Minho would just throw it in and end it without gaining any further injuries._

_Minho could never. Giving up wasn’t in his nature._

_He threw out a right hook and his opponent landed a left jab across his facial padding and he felt his cheekbone vibrate from the crushing force of the blow. The headgear was a saving grace and the mouthguard in his mouth? The only thing protecting him from a number of broken teeth and broken facial bones. Minho had hissed, jumping back to dodge the right cross his opponent was about to follow up with. The crowd cheered yet they sounded so far away. The only thing he could hear properly was the sound of their shoes scuffing against the floor of the ring, and leather connecting with both leather and skin._

_And then his opponent landed two left hooks to his side, one jab to his shoulder and a final cross right to his face. He had stumbled backward, falling right on his tailbone and curling up onto his side. He couldn’t breathe, and his trainer was trying his best to get the headgear off to assess the damage. It was unclear if he had a concussion or not._

_He was bloody, sore, and yet numb all over. Chan had assisted in pulling off his gloves to reveal the damage to his hands: painful splits and welts that would take months to heal knowing Minho. And his face - purple and black bruises raising where those final few punches had landed._

_Minho had never felt more defeated and swore that was the first and final time he would ever lose._

He’d been lucky to not have any major broken bones. So, Chan bought the boxing bag - an incentive to have Minho train at home more under his supervision. This way he could monitor him for at least a few weeks to see if he improved. At times Chan felt he was maybe being too possessive. Even though they had many conversations about this and Minho had assured him he _wasn’t_ overstepping their established boundaries, Chan couldn’t help but think maybe he was pushing it a little too far.

It hadn't taken long to set up the bag, and Chan thought it actually made their living room quite cute. Chan might even use it himself, brush up on his skills when he had the free time. He'd switched professions shortly after Minho was no longer in his classes. Truth be told, he needed a break from the sport but still wanted to help Minho in his own time. He heard the door open and close and the faint thudding of Minho's gym bag hitting the floor as he removed it from his shoulders. Chan turned around just in time to see Minho's reaction to the new addition to their home. As he padded into the room, he walked directly to where Chan was sitting on the floor and curled his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders before planting a kiss to his sweaty cheek.

"What's all this?" Minho purred, looking up at the bag in front of them.

"This is for you," Chan replied back, taking hold of Minho's bandaged hands. He doesn't miss the way Minho flinches and how it was a telltale sign that his knuckles hadn’t improved much at all.

"I know that... but why?" Minho asks. Chan rolls his finger over Minho's bandages, a low hiss escaping his boyfriend's lips as he does so.

 _"That_ is why."

Minho rolls his eyes and removes his arms from around Chan's shoulder.

“Is this another one of your interventions because I’m really not in the mood babe,” Minho says, standing from the floor. Chan is quick to stand with him, gently grasping Minho’s hips before he can walk away.

“It’s not an intervention. It’s a reminder to slow down, to take care of yourself.” 

Minho looks sheepish, trying to conceal the pain that was vibrating through his hand from the splits over his knuckles. His tongue darts out to wet his dry lips and the fading bruises over his cheekbone’s gleam in the light.

“I know,” he responded.

Chan caressed his boyfriend’s cheek with one hand, the other wrapped securely around his two injured hands.

“Do you? I’m just worried you’re overdoing it,” Chan expressed.

Minho let out a heavy sigh yet keened to the touch of Chan’s hand as it rose further to gently cup his cheek in his palm.

“I do… And I really appreciate _this,_ more than what you might think.”

Chan knew he was sincere. He knew that Minho knew what he was doing, and it was just time until the boxer finally learnt what was right and what was wrong. 

“I know losing isn’t something you take easily, but if you let me help just a little, maybe we can make it hurt less right?” Chan proposed.

Minho nodded while rolling his eyes despite the huge grin on his lips.

“That sounds really lovely but you have to promise to be patient with me.”

“I’m always patient. I just don’t want to watch you hurt yourself on purpose anymore baby,” Chan whispered. Minho embraced him in a tight hug and Chan closed his eyes as he clung to his boyfriend. When they pulled apart Chan took hold of Minho’s dressed hands and raised them to their eye level.

“Do you want me to redress these?” Chan asked him while he eyed Minho’s knuckles. He was lucky they weren’t getting infected.

“I’d really like that Channie,” Minho exhaled. Chan pressed his lips to Minho’s and breathed in the smell of his sweaty boyfriend’s body. Chan hummed into the kiss and Minho’s hands fell from his, opting to curl around the small of his back to rest above his buttcheeks. Minho pulled away first, a glint in his eyes that Chan couldn’t quite place just yet.

“Well? Are we going to stand here all night kissing or are you going to graciously tend to my wounds?” he giggled. Chan smiled and linked his fingers through Minho’s as they headed towards the bathroom. Minho took his spot on top of the toilet with the seat down as Chan opened up the door to their medicine cabinet. It was a tall one, holding a lot of first aid supplies for the current and former athletes. One by one, Chan pulled out the items that he needed. He remembers having no-one to dress his wounds when he competed and can only imagine how comforting it is to Minho to not have to go through this alone.

“Do you think we could do a scene tonight babe?” Minho rasped. He held out his hands as still as he could as Chan unwrapped the old dressings from his knuckles. They were still somewhat open but the cuts had gotten smaller which was a good sign that they were healing even if it was at a slow pace. Chan glided the alcohol wipe over the bare cuts that were scattered over Minho’s knuckles. One cut, in particular, began to sting from the wet pad. His boyfriend hissed from the stinging sensation it pulled forth from his damaged skin and tears unwillingly sprung forth in his eyes.

“A scene? Aren’t you tired?” Chan asked. His hands moved carefully, tending to Minho’s wounds tenderly like he approached everything.

“Today’s been really long and a scene… I’d really love to do one if you’re in the mood and right space,” Mino spoke softly and the hand Chan wasn’t attending to he used to snake over his pecs to rest across his collarbone.

“I won’t do a scene if you’re too tired… You really need the energy if you want to do what we do in them baby,” Chan says. He eyed Minho cautiously and his boyfriend softened further beneath his touches.

Minho nodded his head as he replied, “I’m in the right state of mind, and I haven’t had anything to drink today.”

“What about your pain meds? They’re a strong dose this time…”

Minho grinned wildly.

“I haven’t taken any today.”

Chan found it hard to hide his smile.

“Do you want to catch me, Minho?” Chan proposed. There was a fire in his eyes and Minho could see it as clear as day. 

He wanted Chan to ignite him.

“I really, _really_ want to Chan.” Minho exhaled slowly. He relaxed his body as he let Chan secure the fresh, white bandages over his sore knuckles. He bit down on his bottom lip as Chan pressed a kiss to his forehead, tender and warm lips leaving a red hot mark on his skin.

“You’re aware of the risks that come with that type of play? You’re still recovering,” Chan prompts him. 

“I am aware and have thought it through. Just go lighter on me and use the squishy gloves, it doesn’t have to be a long scene either.” Minho assured him. He always took care with making sure they were both aware of the harm that could come with their kinks and scenes. They knew they were on the extreme side sometimes which made proper etiquette come into play so much more. Safety was the most important thing between them no matter what.

“Okay, I can do that. Go and prepare yourself and when you’re ready send me a text and I’ll come through. I’ll be in the study.” 

Minho curtly nodded, trying not to let the arousal take over his senses so soon after just the mere mention of being allowed to do a safe scene with the love of his life. 

“I’ll try not to take too long,” Minho told him with his glistening eyes on complete display.

Chan smiled with warmth no-one else could possibly match as he said, “Take all the time you need. I can wait.”

**❥**

Minho shut the door behind Chan softly, and eagerly made his way over to his box of goodies. He opened up the box - medium-sized, covered with a vintage black and white scene of Paris from many years ago. It was beautiful and held all of Minho’s precious belongings for when it came to scenes. He had some comfort items such as a stress ball, one of the cat's toys, some lollies and a juice box for if he developed low blood pressure or pushed himself too far and needed the energy boost that comes with the sugar-packed in the small carton. Amongst the safety items was a small first aid kit - for immediate use if they couldn’t wait to get to the bathroom after they were finished. Under a towel that separated the two were his toys. He took them out carefully one by one, taking his time in deciding which ones he wanted to use today. He had all different sizes and colours - glass and plastic: it was hard to make a quick decision. He took out the black silk he had rolled up in the box, gently spreading it out to place what he had selected: a cock ring even though he was unsure if he was going to use it or not, a hot pink dildo to stretch himself and a leopard print ball gag.

He shut the curtains to block out the setting sun and dimmed the lights until only a sliver of light remained. It was enough for them to see each other yet enough to leave a little to the imagination when Chan eventually walked through the door to find him. He connected his phone to the bluetooth speaker, selecting the special playlist he had stored for these moments - these _scenes_. As the sensual r&b beat began to play through the speakers he cranked the volume up so he could feel the bass thrum softly over his skin, letting his hips roll as he began to dance around the bed to his box of pleasure.

They had separate routines when it came to preparing for a scene, and Minho knew little about Chan’s. Likewise, Chan had no idea about Minho’s - the sight of the sinful acts he did for prep would probably just drive him up the wall even further than the anticipation of the actions and consequences they were going to inflict on each other.

He took the speaker with him through to the bathroom where he showered. He took in the heat of the water and laughed at himself as he gazed at the plastic coverings he had wrapped around his hands to stop his bandages from getting wet. There was no point in protecting them to begin with - not when they were probably going to be torn later on anyway. But still, Minho tried to make a conscious effort: he knew Chan was worried about him lately especially after the last fight. Minho tried to shake the memory from that night from seeping through his prep, instead reaching out the shower to turn the music up. Minho was grateful for the power music held, for how it easily helped him drown out the unwanted loss of the fight and the injuries that still hadn’t quite healed. He didn’t bother washing his hair, instead opting to wash himself as best as he could with the plastic covering his hands.

Drying himself was a mission in itself, but using the enema wasn’t too bad. He didn’t need to do a deep clean and was done fairly quickly. He dropped his clothes in the hamper and went to look in the mirror. The glass was covered in condensation and he used his finger to draw a heart in the bottom corner. He scrambled through the vanity, preparing an enema for Chan just in case he had plans Minho didn’t know about - it was always a surprise, sex with Chan. 

Eager to get back to the bedroom, Minho picked up the speaker and his phone and sent Chan a quick message letting him know the shower was free for him. Minho entered the bedroom, setting his things down as he settled down onto the covers. Once he had gotten into the right position, he began to palm himself. Not using too much pressure, just enough to get himself hard. He let himself sink into the sheets beneath him, paying attention to slowing his breath and keeping his arousal at a suitable pace. He spread his legs wide, angling his hips up so he could watch his damaged hands work away at his lengthy cock. He had to bite quite harshly at his lips to keep his moans at bay even though the music was sure to drown them out. He ground against the palm of his hand, purposefully not giving himself enough friction. Precum gathered quickly and it took everything in him not to rub a finger in it and lap it up. Instead, he continued to give himself an extremely lazy handjob, edging himself just enough until he was ready to stretch himself. He reached for the dildo and the lube he had gotten out. He lubed the dildo up before gently prodding himself with a few fingers. 

To be honest, Minho hated fingering himself. 

It was boring and so much better when it was someone else's fingers. Normally Chan would do this for him but when it came to intense scenes like the one they were about to partake in, they’d decided it was better to prep mostly alone. The anticipation was great and allowed them to get to things faster when the desperation became too much. As he let the dildo sit in place he reached quickly for his phone, typing out a text to his boyfriend probably in the shower.

> **me** : wish u could see me right now. wish u could watch me like this

Minho hissed as he pressed send, as the dildo breached his hole. He gasped, clenching his eyes shut as he relaxed around the toy. It was not as girthy as Chan but that was the whole point. He let himself feel every inch of the dildo as he pressed it further inside of himself, moaning wetly as lube dripped down his ass and onto the sheets.

When he worked away on himself until he couldn’t take it any longer. Minho finally sent the magic text to Chan, telling him he was ready. A few minutes passed and the door handle began to turn. Minho was lucky he had stopped when he did because the mere sight of the door moving made his cock twitch and goosebumps rise over his skin. 

Minho was fucking ready, he was more than ready to shine.

**❥**

As Minho shut the door behind him, Chan’s heart started to pump faster and his blood began to burn so hot under his skin he was certain it might just burn right through him. He made his way through the living room, to where the cats were. He smiled at them, giving them each an equal amount of pets before walking to his small study just beyond the kitchen. He shut the door behind him and opened the small wardrobe at the back of the room. It wasn’t your usual wardrobe - instead of clothes it had been repurposed for all of Chan’s sex toys. He ran his fingers over some of the items: a prostate massager, a whip that had a glass dildo as the handle, an anal snake, and a large set of rope to name a few.

He picked up one of his old gym bags and spread out a clean towel along the bottom of the bag. He places a few of the items he had picked out and grins at his choices. He looks to the right of the bag, where his boxing gloves laid. It had been a month since he had last put them on, longer since he had last used them in a scene. Excitement began building faster within him, cock twitching under his gym shorts. It took every amount of strength he could find and all of his willpower not to touch himself. It didn’t help that he got a whiff of the gloves - the old leather mixed with the scent of the cleaner they used to sanitize the insides of them made him feel intoxicated. It made him _high_ on the anticipation of sliding them on his hands within the hour. His phone vibrated from its spot in his shorts pocket, and he dove a slender yet large hand deep inside his pocket to retrieve it. He saw a message from Minho on the screen and opened it up quickly.

> **my love** : shower’s free for u. i won’t be much longer x
> 
> **me:** thanks babe. take ur time, i’ll hop in soon xo

Chan double checked the contents of the bag, making sure that there was an extra bottle of lube as well as condoms tucked away in the side pocket. He checked the other side compartment to see if his drop items were still there. Thankfully they were and he didn’t have to go searching for them and disrupt Minho’s prep time. He zipped the bag shut and turned off the light to the study as he shut the door behind him. He strode over to the bathroom, knocking twice on the door just in case Minho had gone back for anything. 

No response. 

He entered the bathroom, placing the bag down and eagerly pulling his clothes off his body. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he stepped into the shower, smiling as his muscles flexed from the slightest of movements. Strength had always been somewhat of a kink for him, he didn’t really know what to call it when he got turned on by his own muscles: when he thought about having the power and strength to snap someone in two if he tried. And the thought of other’s muscles… _Minho’s_ muscles… Chan began salivating right there and then beneath the hot water beating down from the showerhead. He gazed over at the mirror closer and noticed the love heart that had been drawn into the condensation.

Chan smiled. He warmed up, not from the heat of the shower but from something else deep inside him as his heart began to throb. He lathered body wash over every inch of himself, watching the bubbles grow as he massaged the gel into his skin. He reached out for his razor and began to run the blade over his lathered skin. When he was done and washed everything off, he tentatively placed a foot on the bathmat while gathering his balance as he reached out for his towel on the heated rail. He dried himself off slowly, careful not to irritate any of his freshly shaven skin. 

He opened up the drawer on his side of the vanity to find Minho had prepped an enema for him already.

It was the little things, moments like these where Chan realized how he had really hit the jackpot with Minho. Their relationship wasn’t always perfect - everyone had their ups and downs, but the fact that they made it work and went out of their way to do things for each other without being asked or expecting it: it made Chan’s heart swell.

To him this was perfection, this was _love._

After using the enema he placed the towel and his clothes in the hamper next to the door. He walked back to his side of the vanity where numerous creams and lotions that he used on both his face and body sat waiting. He went through his routine - skincare first and then lathered lightly scented lotion over his legs. He brushed his teeth, followed by floss and mouthwash and spat the blue liquid into the porcelain sink. 

His phone vibrated on the vanity, jarring against the hard surface. There was a message from ten minutes ago, followed by the most recent one a few seconds ago.

> **my love** : wish u could see me right now. wish u could watch me like this
> 
> **my love** : come in whenever you’re ready x

It was finally showtime.

**❥**

When Chan entered the room he didn’t expect such a sweet smell to fill his nostrils. On the TV stand there was a large candle burning, and he couldn’t quite place the scent. Whatever it was though, it smelt delectable. Chan placed his bag on the floor and stretched himself out as he knelt down to unzip the bag.

“Do we both remember the safe words? And what actions to perform if we use any verbal restraints?” Chan asked first. He purposely didn’t look Minho’s way until he got an audible response.

“Yes, you can turn the lights up now. I’m tired of waiting,” Minho’s voice cut elegantly through the brief pause between songs over the speaker.

Chan places his fingers over the dimming switch and turns the lights up slowly. There Minho was, right at the head of the bed stark naked. His body never ceased to amaze Chan - how unbelievably toned he was, and how he had dips and curves so beautiful that every artist in the world would probably beg to use him as their model or muse if they knew.

He removes the whip from the bag and lets it rest against his leg as he crawls onto the bed to Minho’s spot. He drags his slender fingers up Minho’s toned leg on the right side and lets the whip drag up his left. Minho shivered, gasping when he felt the glass handle rest against his hip bones. Chan pressed gentle lips to his boyfriend’s and drank in the taste of him as he moved his lips in a slow waltz while they moved against one another. Minho’s tongue slips through the gap in Chan’s lips and drags a drool covered stripe across the roof of his mouth. He opened his eyes to watch Chan’s roll to the back of his head and catch the fiery glint in them as his eyes snapped open.

Minho feels Chan’s fingers lock around his nipples and has to hold back his moans as the elder starts to rub slow circles over them. Minho sighed and wrapped his arms around Chan’s neck. He pulled his mouth back onto his and started to kiss him with heightened desire - all wet and teeth grazing unapologetically over tender skin. Chan began to pinch his sensitive buds, causing a high whine to spill from Minho’s swollen lips. He watched hazily as Chan dipped his head into the side of his neck and began to pepper open-mouthed kisses across his skin. Careful not to leave obvious hickey's, Chan used his mouth to make marks in places only the two of them would see: where if others saw them they wouldn’t even assume they were love bites. 

“There’s my boy,” Chan whispered against his neck and let the whip drag over his hard cock. Minho pressed his back further into the bed beneath him. It would be too easy to grind against the whip and garner the friction he so desperately needed. But he didn’t - for Chan, he would wait.

Minho opened his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue a little - just enough to prompt Chan to move on. The elder held onto his wrists with a skilled amount of strength - enough to restrict him but not enough to hurt his joints. He leaned over Minho’s face and licked up the side of his face. Minho leaned into the wet feeling of his tongue but kept his mouth open wide. Chan moved himself a little further away from Minho’s face and spat directly into his mouth. Minho swirled the saliva over his teeth before swallowing it. He could feel his cock twitching so much between his and Chan’s groins and wanted more than nothing to feel it be touched and given much-needed attention.

“How do you taste?” Chan drawled from above him. His eyes were wild and Minho could see his body just begging to move onto something more intense - begging to be free from restriction. The amount of restraint his boyfriend could contain and exhibit amazed him.

“Clean?” Minho proposed while he pursed his lips. He can’t help but giggle as Chan drags the whip up his side along the spot he knew was ticklish.

“Wrong,” Chan whispered as he sunk teeth into his boyfriend’s jaw. His hands came flying up to hold onto Chan’s body - the sensation causing all sorts of jolts to spread through his body.

“I was thinking more along the lines of delicious,” Chan drew out. He placed his hips gently over Minho’s and watched as the younger wriggled from finally having some pressure on his erection. Chan rolled his hips slowly, intently watching as Minho sinfully rocked his body beneath him.

“Please touch me Chan,” Minho begged. He pressed his hands into Chan’s shoulder further, a desperate attempt to get his own way. Chan shook his head against his jaw.

“How about something better?”

Minho’s eyes flashed at the words - at the possibility that came with Chan’s suggestion. 

“What’s that?”

“Show me that you can throat fuck me?” Chan put forward. Minho was up in seconds, eager to prove himself. Chan laughed softly and let himself be handled roughly by the younger. Minho propped himself up against the headboard and angled Chan onto his stomach. He pulled his shoulders forward until his head was at the perfect spot above his cock.

“What are you waiting for?” Minho groaned as he pressed his palm against the back of Chan’s still somewhat damp hair. He didn’t need any more prompting than that. He darted his tongue out over the head of Minho’s cock, spitting saliva over it. He used his hand to pump his cock a few times before wrapping his mouth around the head. Minho gasped and smiled as Chan lowered his mouth over his cock. Chan could take cock well, both ways and it still surprised Minho every time the occasion occurred. He pressed the hand not around his head against his throat so he could feel himself fucking into his throat. Minho was a decent size and length and it was unreal the feeling it gave him when he realized just how far Chan could take him down his throat. He began to bob up and down with skilled speed, no gagging sounds at all. Instead, it was all wet and slobbery. Minho watched on as Chan took his dick in his mouth, so fucked out from watching his boyfriend work so hard. Chan slapped his thigh with both hands as he pulled himself off Minho’s cock. 

“Aren’t you going to fuck me too? I want to be ruined tonight Minho, I want you to ruin my throat,” Chan orders. Minho is so fucking horny, so in the moment that nothing else seemed to matter except for pleasing his Chan. He handled Chan’s hair roughly, groaning as Chan yelped from Minho’s sudden urge to obey. Chan looked like a demon as Minho pulled him back onto his dick and held his head in place. His cock was back in his throat: buried. Chan tried to use his tongue but it was no use. Minho didn’t hold him in place for long and let him get a few breaths in before pulling him right back down over his cock. Minho felt so good right now and used his strong hips to begin to thrust forward. Chan’s throat vibrated around his cock as a growl tried to escape.

Chan wrapped his hands around Minho’s thigh as the younger fucked into his throat like he had ordered him to. He could feel his dick bobbing and growing harder by the minute as Minho took his rightful advantage over Chan’s throat. When Minho finally pulled him off and stroked away his tears, Chan crawled back over the top of him.

“How was that for a treat?” Chan asked him. His voice was husky and raw, just the way he wanted Minho to make it.

“You spoil me,” Minho moaned. His fingers carded through Chan’s hair and in the moment it was as though the whole universe was right in front of him. Chan’s lips came crashing down on his in a frenzy and they lay there making out viciously until Chan pulled himself from Minho’s grasp.

“How do you _taste?_ ” Chan prompted when he pulled his tongue from Minho’s mouth.

Minho moaned and reached out to wrap his hand around Chan’s cock.

“Delicious,” he articulated breathily. Chan grinned wildly and raised the hand around his cock to his mouth - pressing tender kisses around his dressings.

“Channie,” Minho whined. 

Chan hummed in response.

“Please let me catch you now. Please.”

“Do you think you deserve to catch me?” Chan uttered.

“Do I?” Minho challenged. Chan grabbed hold of his throat and let his fingers distribute weight evenly over the sides of his neck. When Minho flinched he instantly softened his movements and the passion in his eyes faltered while seeking confirmation the action was too much. He released his hold on Minho’s neck for a brief moment until Minho clawed at his hand in a desperate attempt to wrap it back around his throat.

Chan scooped Minho into his arms and swept him off the bed. He let him down so he could stand in the spot he had cleared while Chan was prepping. He had moved any furniture that could get in the way and any sharp objects that could fall if the furniture was indeed knocked over. Minho started to palm himself with pleading eyes and Chan let him. 

“As long as you don’t cum,” Chan whispered.

Chan sauntered over to his bag and pulled out his hand wraps and boxing gloves. Minho watched him like a hawk as he began the process of wrapping his hands before slipping them inside the gloves.

“Is it time I show you how to land your punches better?”

Minho parted his lips as he removed his palm from his leaking cock. He dragged a hand up his abdomen and rolled his fingers over the spots where Chan would hit him. He craned his neck to make sure his body was relaxed and ready.

“Please. Teach me how to not be so useless. Please let me catch you,” Minho whined. Chan took his stance: left foot in front of the other so he was slightly on an angle. He raised his gloved fists in front of him with his left hand slightly in front of the right. He circled around Minho as they would in the ring.

“Eyes open. You deserve to watch,” Chan breathed out before landing the first jab to his abdominals.

Minho gasped and let the sensation take over his body. It was so much different to being in the ring. Letting Chan do this to him and giving up all his control, not having to analyse where the punches might land - it was a breath of fresh air and it was _safe_ . It was _his_ Chan and he could never hurt him the way other athletes could.

Chan was holding back yet the pressure he landed with his punches still packed a lot in them. The spot where the leather connected with Minho’s bare skin ached as the punches were thrown over and over again. Minho watched as Chan’s arms connected with his body and how perfect his form was. His arms were completely straight and his shoulders flexed etheraly as they worked hard.

Minho couldn’t help but pant as he fought the urge to jerk himself. His cock was throbbing and begging for release soon. Chan landed a right hook just below his lower pectoral region and he choked down air.

“R-Red,” he panted as he fumbled for the edge of the bed. Chan threw his gloves off and tore away the hand wraps. He knelt before Minho, cradling his chin in his hand as his boyfriend caught his breath. He scanned over his body to see if there were any large bruises or cuts forming. Thankfully the bruises were taking their time or at least didn’t look angry. And thankfully no skin had split except for the dressings on Minho’s hands which were starting to look a little distressed.

“Too hard?” Chan asked.

Minho shook his head as he said, “No. Too much more and I’m going to cum early.”

Chan laughed.

“Come here,” Minho said with outstretched arms. Chan let him pull them onto the bed with Minho lying down on his back. He hoisted Chan on top of him with the energy he could manage to exert and pressed a brief kiss on his lips. 

“Now do you think we could rim each other in the sixty-nine position?”

“We’re both flexible enough,” Chan said as he lifted himself around Minho’s body so his ass was in his face. Minho hungrily ran his hands over Chan’s taught asscheeks and placed a tentative finger against his tight hole. Minho loved that he didn’t prep himself like he did. The hiss that left the elder’s lips as one of Minho’s fingers prodded at him was more than delightful. More than intoxicating. Minho couldn’t get enough of it as he slipped his tongue over his warmth and how the mouth around his own gasped when it breached inside. Chan tasted delicious and the way he moved his tongue inside of him made his skin crawl for more. Minho could feel spit and draibble trickling down his cheeks onto the bed covers as Chan hungrily ate him out, the smell of sex in the air completely taking over their senses. When Chan stopped his movements for a brief break, Minho could feel him stretch his arm out for something. When his mouth was back on his hole he could feel the tassels of the whip dragging over his thighs until the dildo ended handle was replacing Chan’s swollen lips. 

Minho couldn’t control himself, his composure replaced with an uncontrollable frenzy. His fingers dug into Chan’s ass as his boyfriend prodded at him with the dildo, fingers dragging long red stripes over his smooth skin. It stung but not enough for Chan to want to stop, not if this was the reaction he was going to get out of Minho. The elder pushed the dildo inside Minho further, getting drunk off the slick sounds and the fingernails that wouldn’t unlatch from his asscheeks. Chan spread him further with one free hand and dragged the dildo out so slow that he knew it would just tip Minho right over the edge. He knew he’d need to have more friction, he knew he’d want to be filled. As he expected, Minho began to writhe and moan and Chan enjoyed the slew of pleading remarks that began to erupt from Minho’s lips.

“Please just ride me already. Show me how you like it, I wanna know how to be better. Please Chan.” The dildo was removed with a slick pop and Chan was quick to move them into a different position. As though Minho was gasping for air he held on tight as Chan sat on Minho’s thighs and tangled his fingers through the younger’s hair. He took in the sight of Minho’s flushed cheeks, his sweat-slicked body, and the marks beginning to bruise over his abdomen. He ran a finger over his cheek before producing the ball gag in front of him to which Minho’s eyes began to glisten.

“Is this okay?” Chan’s voice was warm and though he knew it wasn’t going to last for long he knew he was safe. He knew he’d be in safe hands. 

“Yes,” Minho said as Chan began to pull the strap behind his head. When the strap was secure Chan pressed a curt kiss to Minho’s forehead and used his fingers to see if the ball was sitting comfortably in Minho’s mouth. 

He peeled open a condom and started to roll it over Minho’s cock. When he began to pump him Minho reached out to wrap his hands around Chan’s when they were swatted away.

Minho obeyed, unable to not be touching something he began to rub his fingers over his nipples. When Chan was done preparing him Minho patted his thighs sharply and Chan was fixated at the sight of the red slap marks forming from the force of his hands.

Chan began to lower himself slowly over Minho’s cock. The younger had placed his firm hands over his hips and Chan secretly hoped he wouldn’t have to order Minho to dig them in: that he’d do that on his own. The lube felt disgusting as it rolled up his asscrack, but it felt the complete opposite as Minho’s cock twitched inside of him. He _loved_ it. As he began to move, Minho’s hands tightened over his hipbones and Chan grinned devilishly at his boyfriend.

“I know you wish you could kiss me,” Chan whispered against his ear as he adjusted to Minho’s length inside of him. He tugged on the ball gag as he rolled his hips around Minho’s cock, making sure to feel every inch as he slowly rocked away. Minho screwed his eyes shut, the sensations crawling over his body making him feel warm and euphoric. Needing more.

“Aren’t you lucky to get to watch me do this?”

Minho nodded his head. He couldn’t help himself - one hand left Chan’s hips to crawl up and over his chest, dragging fingernails across his skin until he met the junction of his neck and prominent collarbones. His hand flattened and curled around Chan’s cheek. When they were both so vulnerable like this, Chan had to remind himself of his role. His eyes softened momentarily and his movements paused. He didn’t know if this was Minho needing to stop or not. 

Minho shook his head and bucked his hips up into Chan’s hole. The elder’s eyes narrowed and a large hand tightened over his cheeks. Chan’s grip was heavy and firm but nothing Minho couldn’t handle. 

The leather was undoubtedly beginning to rub against the corners of Minho’s mouth and was visibly causing red patches to raise at the corners of his lips.

Chan had been riding him for a while and as he began to speed up it was hard to ignore the way Minho so desperately wanted to babble away. He could bite back the moans begging to be released fully around the gag. He started to slur - even with the amount of drool being produced and dripping around the gag which just made it rub even further when it dried before a fresh batch came dribbling out. Minho was breathing heavily, his fingers digging deep into Chan’s plush yet muscular skin.

“Enough with this,” Chan’s voice was wet to his ears and his eyes rolled lazily at the touch of the elder’s hands against the back of his neck. He pulled himself off Minho’s cock and fingered for the gag strap.

Chan unlatched the hook on the strap and the gag was being pulled from Minho’s mouth before he could fully comprehend it. He only noticed when instead of the ball between his lips it was Chan’s lips moving over his, softly pressing tender peppered kisses against his slightly angry lips. Chan’s tongue swept over the spots where the gag had irritated his skin and it was surprisingly comforting - how could it not be when it was his Chan performing the action. His hands fell upon Minho’s cheeks for what was probably the millionth time that night and it happened to be the most tender touch yet. As though his fingers were barely there, Chan caressed his lover’s cheeks as he moved his mouth against his with the most sensual pace possible. They moved slow and steady against one another as Minho stretched his body out on the bed beneath them. Chan trailed his fingers down over Minho’s body, over the bruises he’d put on his lover's skin, over the handprints just below his ribs.

He pulled the condom off Minho’s cock swiftly, opening a fresh one and rolling it over his own erection. He lined himself with Minho’s entrance and let the boxer catch his breath before slowly pressing himself inside. Minho’s fingers latched on to whatever they could and Chan’s skin was the closest possible. Marks were painted onto his skin as he inched himself inside and Minho’s garbled sounds grew louder when he began to move. Minho wanted to be closer, skin on skin as much as possible but knew it wasn’t possible. They were both spent, so ready to cum. Chan gripped what he could of Minho, one hand latched onto his shoulder from underneath his back and one on his hip. With Minho's permission, he began to speed up, and the lewd noises filling the room only began to grow with every passing moment. Chan’s balls slapped against Minho’s ass and every action was drawing him closer and closer. They both needed to cum, both needed sweet release after so much intentional edging and dragging out the scene. They were both ready, and as Chan fucked in Minho beneath him the younger smiled up at him as he started to reach his orgasm.

“Chan, I think I’m going to-”

“Cum baby. It’s okay, you’ve done so well.” It was all he needed to let himself go, for sticky ejaculation to erupt over his chest, leaving strings and clumps of white all over himself. Chan kept fucking into him through the orgasm so no nerve went untouched. His hand continued to milk his cock dry and Minho was a stuttering, moaning mess.

“Fuck,” Chan swore as his orgasm ripped through him. He collapsed on Minho’s front, his boyfriend’s cum sticking to his skin as he unloaded himself into the condom in his ass. Chan was in the clouds, so high from the sensations burning out of him. It was possibly one of the best orgasms he’d had in a while - though he could never seriously rank his orgasms with Minho: every single time it was different and the feelings and emotions involved were completely unmatchable each time. Minho felt comfort in Chan’s warmth and didn’t try moving under him - the pressure was just the right amount to ground him and let him work through his own sensations still rippling through his body.

“I love you. I love you so much,” Chan whispered. His hands were roaming over Minho’s body giving him soft squeezes as he slowly pulled himself from his still burning hot hole. When he had discarded the condom into the wrapper, Chan took a good look at his boyfriend as the boxer reached out for his touch.

Chan noticed the bruises clearly now after they had both finished and something in him started to twist uncomfortably. As he is reminded of the injuries Minho had endured not so long ago and the lengths he went to punish himself, Chan couldn’t help but feel guilty for possibly encouraging the behavior and becoming one of those horrible opponents Minho had to deal with. He cringed as he rubbed his hand over the bruises blooming under the red skin. Minho was quick to realize the signs and pulled Chan’s hands from his skin. He pulled the elder in for a tight embrace, one hand cradling his head. Minho placed kiss after kiss against his cheek, whisper after whisper of praise and reassurance against Chan’s ear. 

“Let’s play mario kart together? Order some take out?” Minho proposed when he had helped Chan through the initial worst. Minho was patient despite how he could act in certain situations but he knew when was the right and wrong time to embrace it.

Chan nodded, attempting his best smile for the love of his life. Not only did he feel guilt for what he just did but for feeling guilty in the first place. 

“Chan…” Minho lifts his chin with his thumb. The bandages he’d so carefully wrapped around his knuckles earlier were torn and falling off, exposing the damaged skin underneath them. Thankfully it looked like they hadn’t been too affected during their play but Chan still needed to know that Minho was okay in every sense.

“Want me to redress those  _ again? _ ”

“They can wait, you need my attention right now.” Minho caressed Chan’s thighs yet Chan couldn’t tear his eyes off his boyfriend’s wounded knuckles. 

“No trust me, let me redress them. Let me take care of you?” Chan was basically begging. He needed to make sure Minho was  _ really  _ okay. The younger understood his needs obliged and even as they made their way to the bathroom he didn’t stop showering Chan with affection - whether it be small praises for the good job he did and how safe he felt or for how well he took care of him. Minho needed him to know.

They spent a while in the bathroom together - washing each other off in the shower, redressing Minho’s wounds and Chan carefully assessing the marks from the punches he had thrown. Thankfully nothing hurt too much past surface level and Chan felt a little more at ease. When they had finished they had attempted to play mario kart but with both of them being so tired, Chan had ended up scooping Minho’s arms and carrying him into bed and burying him beneath the sheets they had changed together. As they cuddled into one another Chan couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He clung onto Minho’s skin, surely suffocating the younger yet he made no effort to break free from the embrace. Instead, he drew Chan closer and wrapped his own arms around his bare back.

Despite the heat radiating between them as they drifted off into a heavy slumber, the pair didn’t seem to want to let each other go.

**❥**

The coming days were hard. Chan had been careful not to bruise Minho up too badly but he still recommended that he take a few days off training to ensure he doesn’t have a drop himself or his injuries worsen further. To his delight - Minho had agreed. Even though the boxer looked bored shitless at times when Chan had to sit down and work, it was a pleasant sight to see him actually taking care of himself. It was also nice to be reassured he hadn’t done anything wrong - Minho had made a point of checking in on him every night since the scene.

As if on cue, Minho sat down next to Chan on the couch and lifted his arm to place it over his shoulders. He curled into the elder’s side and nuzzled his head underneath Chan’s armpit.

“Everything okay?” Chan asked, voice distant from the work he was doing on his laptop.

“Just wanted to remind you how much I love you,” the boxer mumbled against his hoodie. Chan slowly closed the laptop lid and put it aside. His arms lifted from around Minho’s shoulder and he hoisted the younger man onto his lap. 

“How much I care about you.”

He leaned forward so Minho could wrap his legs around the base of his spine tightly and comfortably. 

“How safe you make me feel.”

Chan brushed stray hairs that had caught underneath the spectacles perched on the bridge of Minho’s nose and admired the way the boxer looked at him. 

“I love you so much,” Chan whispered as he wrapped his arms around Minho’s back, pulling him into a warm embrace. They stayed like that for a while, just feeling each other's warmth and being present against each other's skin.

“You know I let you do what we do because I love and trust you more than anyone,” Minho’s voice was gentle yet attempting to enforce something Chan couldn’t quite place.

“You felt guilty the other night and I understand that. Again, I just want you to know babe that I really wouldn’t have you do that to me if I wasn’t sure especially with all the rules and boundaries we have in place surrounding it.”

Minho took a deep breath. He drew his fingers through Chan’s hair and pecked his cheek. Chan could feel his chest start to tighten and his grip around Minho’s body became tighter, anything to keep him close.  “Thank you for caring and for respecting me this much but also to remind me that it's what you want. I just really worry about you Min, especially with how you have been lately,” Chan admitted.

Minho hushed the elder, petting the back of his head and gently rocking in his arms. 

“I know that’s why I’m here, that’s why I’m telling you how much I love and trust you and how sorry I am for worrying you this much.”

“Don’t be sorry. Don’t apologize baby. Just promise that you’ll let me help when it gets bad? And don’t keep it all in here,” Chan says as he places a warm hand over Minho’s heart. Minho leans in, lips pouting to press a passionate kiss against this boyfriend’s lips.

“I pinky promise,” Minho whispers against his mouth as he dug his hand under Chan’s on his chest, wrapping their pinky fingers around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments are greatly appreciated and help me know i'm on the right track with the content i'm creating ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests :)


End file.
